


Drunk History of The Monsters

by njostn



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron Minyard Plays Bass, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Drunk History - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, Guitarist Kevin Day, Guitarist Neil Josten, M/M, Tags Are Hard, i promise it's worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: KEVINI don’t know who you are. So anyways they meet up thirty years... wait.*Another montage of Kevin taking shots*KEVINI’ve been told that this is not a history of us, it’s on the band.- - -Kevin Day, Neil Josten, and Aaron and Andrew Minyard do a 'Drunk History' on their band.Terrible things ensue.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	Drunk History of The Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry grace i literally took your idea and ran with it.  
> love you.
> 
> \--  
> in case this isn't obvious  
> AN is Andrew  
> N is Neil  
> K is Kevin  
> AA is Aaron

Drunk History of The Monsters

*There’s muttering off camera as it focuses on Kevin and Aaron.*

K: Guys, listen. I got the goods.

*Kevin holds out his backpack filled with an array of bottles.*

AA: Where… How…

K: A magician never shares his secrets.

*Aaron hits Kevin on the back of his head*

AA: I wish you would be a magician and make yourself disappear.

N: Alright, we’re all set and filming. Stop flirting now.

*Aaron glares as Neil and Andrew walk on screen and sit beside them. Neil hands cups to everyone and Kevin starts to pour various liquids in them.*

K: Hey, I’m Kevin Day, lead guitar.

AA: I’m Aaron Minyard and I play bass.

*There’s a slight pause.*

AA: I’m also the better twin. Don’t forget it.

N: I’m Neil Josten, guitar and vocals.

AN: And I’m Andrew Minyard, vocals and keyboard. And I'm actually the better twin.

K: And this is the drunk history of The Monsters. That’s us. 

*Montage of Kevin doing shots of vodka*

K: It’s November of ‘81 and Aaron and Andrew are born.

K: [bleep] Wait... I was born before them. Scratch that.

K: It’s the winter of ‘81 and your favorite guitarist has just been born. He’s beautiful and already talented. 

AN: Don’t lie. You were ugly and you haven’t been talented your whole life.

K: Shut the [bleep] up.

K: Anyways, 9 months later the twins come along. There’s a [bleep] ton of family drama. It’s what Andrew writes songs about. Next.

K: So Aaron meets Andrew as teenagers and they get separated again blah blah blah. It’s super sad and moving.

N: You forgot about me!

K: You were born 12 years ago, chill.

N: I’m 22, Kevin.

K: I don’t know who you are. So anyways they meet up thirty years... wait. 

*Another montage of Kevin taking shots*

K: I’ve been told that this is not a history of us, it’s on the band.

K: So Andrew was emo as [bleep] and he-

AN: Kevin.

K: I’m doing it! So Andrew starts writing songs at the baby age of 15 and he publishes his lyrics online. You can still find his MySpace page.

AN: I told you-

AA: It’s still up? 

*Zooms in on Aaron taking out his phone*

K: Neil reaches out two months later to tell him that he has a guitar piece that matches Andrew’s lyrics perfectly and he wants to get together to try it out.

K: And then Andrew blocks him.

AA: Seriously?

N: Yeah. He hated me.

AN: Still do.

N: Also I was 11. No one likes 11 year olds.

K: If it’s 2007 now then… It's the summer of 2005 when Andrew and Aaron meet up and are ready to start their music career with yours truly. We’re planning on making a band and Neil is nowhere to be seen... yet.

K: So we go to an open mic at a local bar and guess who’s there? Neil! He was singing Stevie Nicks I think. Probably Rhiannon. It was awesome.

AN: Actually it was Layla by Eric Clapton. 

N: Excuse me?

AN: What.

N: How do you remember?

*Andrew shrugs*

K: Neil was covering Layla by Eric Clapton. So Andrew goes up to him and says “Wow you’re so hot and you play guitar join our [bleep] band.” and Neil declines because “You’re the [bleep] who blocked me for being a talentless [bleep].”

N: That’s not what-

AN: Let him continue.

K: And Andrew says “Well I know more about guitar than you do,” even though he definitely does not. 

N: He definitely does not.

K: He’s never touched a guitar in his life. So Neil goes “Well I know more about music,” and Aaron finally chimes in by saying “If we all know about music, we should start a band!”

K: They both decline. Quite rude, actually.

N: We did not.

AA: Yes you did. I was there.

AN: How did we become a band?

K: I’m gettin’ there.

K: Neil used his [bleep] and his charm to win Andrew over.

AA: And it worked.

K: And it worked! Andrew doesn’t admit it for a month until he finally brings Neil to one of our practices.

AA: We got nothing done.

N: No, we definitely did something.

AN: No we didn’t.

K: Andrew and Aaron used their twin abilities to-

AA: I’m going to stop you right there.

K: Their twin abilities let them communicate. They choose a song and manage to make it [bleep].

N: Is there another word you can use?

K: No.

K: Thus we posted our first cover as The Monsters. Which was...

N: Hotel California by the Eagles.

AN: We’ve never played that, Neil. It was Dr. Feelgood by Mötley Crüe.

AA: No. It was Ohio by Neil Young because you wanted Neil to play acoustic.

K: It was Cocaine by Eric Clapton!

K: What the [bleep] guys? How did you forget?

AN: This band means nothing to me.

K: You chose the song, Andrew.

N: You know, I think I remember that.

K: I would hope so. You and Andrew decided to [bleep] to it.

AN: Kevin, you have three seconds-

K: I'm going, I'm going.

*Kevin stumbles off camera, followed by Neil and Andrew*

AA: I’m Aaron Minyard and this was a very drunk history of The Monsters.

AA: Come to our next show. The schedule is in the description, along with details for buying tickets.

*Aaron does an awkward peace sign*

AA: Bye.

*The camera clicks off*

**Author's Note:**

> this was the largest of mistakes and i am not proud.  
> socials  
> insta @miiinyard  
> twitter @05mlnyard  
> tumblr @amiiinyard


End file.
